


Megstiel #3

by Jeanmarco



Series: Megstiel Prompts [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Megstiel - Freeform, meg back from hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 09:02:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1422406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeanmarco/pseuds/Jeanmarco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Do a fic about Meg returning from Hell and finding Castiel."<br/>-askmegmegstiel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Megstiel #3

Meg had almost forgotten how good it felt to finally be released from hell. She didn’t quite know how she escaped, just remembered slipping past her captors and running as fast and far as she could. She knew that she would not be able to inhabit the old body she had grown attached to, for the host was dead. Meg chose a comatose victim this time, slipping out the first-story window of the hospital without being noticed. She didn’t quite know what to do, but figured finding Dean and Sam might be a place to start.

She hotwired a silver Nissan Altima and drove all the way from South Dakota to Kansas in one night. Meg slammed the car door once outside The Bunker, pushing her new, messy brown hair out of her face. She kicked the door and crossed her arms, holding the hospital gown against herself. The door opened slowly and she was splashed with holy water, to which she screamed in pain and fell onto her knees, putting her hands over her face. “You douche bag!” She yelled as Dean held her by the hair and pointed a gun against her forehead. “It’s me, Meg!”

"How do I know you’re not lying?!" he demanded as Sam emerged from The Bunker. Meg felt her breath catch in her throat as a familiar blue-eyed, black haired man followed Sam out. "The pizza man, that’s how!" she yelled. Dean let her up and Meg glared at him as she was let in.

"What do you want?" Sam asked as they all sat down around their researching table. Meg groaned in frustration and placed an annoyed hand on her hip, "I just got out of hell and needed a place to stay. Now considering all that I’ve done for you, I’d have to say that it’s fair me to expect that!"

"How’d you get out?" Cas spoke for the first time, licking his lips. His eyes scanned her up and down like a starving animal. That was certainly not like Cas. Meg dismissed it for later and began to explain, "Well, it was pretty much luck…" as she told them, she watched Cas carefully. He didn’t seem to be listening and was getting distracted easily. "What’s wrong with you, angel man?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.

Cas winced and gave a huge sigh, hand seeming to move on it’s own as it made it’s way up to feel his own throat. “I’m no angel, Meg.” he murmured. Meg raised her eyebrows in surprise. She had not been expecting that.

"Been a bad boy lately, have we?" Meg muttered before asking, "Could I get some actual clothes? This hospital gown is a bit revealing, even for me." Considering the fact that three men lived there, no women clothes were to be found. She instead improvised by tying one of Cas’s shirts back with a ponytail and throwing on some sweatpants. Once she was done changing, she came out of the bathroom, to find Cas outside. He attacked her with a mighty hug and Meg stumbled backwards. "Woah there-"

"I missed you, Meg!" He said, voice sounding shaky. Meg patted his back, this being yet another surprise to her. She had no idea he would even care that she was gone. "I’m so happy you’re back."

"Hey, I missed you too, Clarence." Meg murmured, feeling her heart speed up as they both pulled away a bit, faces staying close together. "Maybe I should stay a bit longer than I had planned?" she asked dizzily as he leaned even closer.

"I would like that." he said before pressing their mouths together, tongue-first. Meg felt something stir in the pit of her stomach as his hands reached down to her hips. She gathered his hair in her own hands, giving a weak smile against his lips. She was going to like being back way more than she thought.


End file.
